The Baby Huey Show
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 26 |}} The Baby Huey Show is a cartoon television show which ran in syndication during the 1994-95 and 1995-96 TV seasons. The show featured the character Baby Huey. 26 episodes were produced by combining old theatrical Famous Studios cartoons and new made for TV shorts (the first Baby Huey cartoons since the 1959 theatrical cartoon "Huey's Father's Day" which was produced by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios). Huey was voiced by Sid Raymond. The first season was produced by Carbunkle Cartoons Inc., a co-company who did The Ren and Stimpy Show for season one and two. each episode usually consisted of a new 8 minute short followed by two classic Harveytoons (the first featuring Herman and Katnip and the second featuring Baby Huey) and a clip from another classic Harveytoon. The second season was produced by Film Roman in addition to a new Baby Huey short each episode contained an uncredited "Richie Rich Gems" vignette, featuring Richie Rich with guest appearances by Reggie, Tiny, Pee-Wee, Freckles, Cadbury, Professor Keenbean, Gloria and Dollar. One made-for-TV Baby Huey cartoon from the first season was also rebroadcast during each second-season episode. Finally, each episode also contained a theatrical Baby Huey or Herman and Katnip cartoon from Famous Studios. After the "hiatus" of Carbunkle Cartoons, the second season was produced by Film Roman and thus had different writers and directors (PAT VENTURA chief amongst them). Joe Alaskey was cast in the title role, instead of original star Sid Raymond from the first season who had originated the voice in 1949. Plot A large, dimwitted baby duck wreaks havoc on those who he comes in contact with as his attempts to help and or play result in hilarious consequences. Huey is often unaware of the havoc he is causing, maintaining an innocence even as a hungry fox attempts - and fails - to eat him. Episodes Season 1: 1994–1995 Season 2: 1995 Voice actors * Sid Raymond as Baby Huey (season 1) * Joe Alaskey as Baby Huey (season 2) * Michael Sincoly as Papa (season 1), additional voices * Kevin Schon as Papa (season 2) * Billy West as the Fox (season 1), additional voices * Greg Burson as the Fox (season 2) * Maxine Miller as Mama (season 1) * Russi Taylor as Mama (season 2) Additional voices * Orlando Ashley (season 2) * Kathleen Barr (season 1) * Nancy Casalese (season 1) * Garry Chalk (season 1) * Marcy Goldberg (season 1) * Phil Hayes * Matt Hill (season 1) * Bob Jaques (season 1) * Terry Klassen (season 1) * Scott McNeil (season 1) * Rob Marson (season 1) * John Payne (season 1) * Thurl Ravenscroft (season 2) * Will Ryan (season 1) * Ron Zorman (season 1) References * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1577521/ * http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/H/Harvey_Entertainment/The_Baby_Huey_Show/index.html External links * Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:1996 American television series endings Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Film Roman television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters